Rose City Comic Con
iap purchase required** Portland City Pass Location Oregon Convention Center Walkthrough You can choose to either participate in the arena battles, or else shoot the guards. ---No walkthrough of going in shooting guards as of yet--- Here's a great video of the arena participation portion. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGolrVpX93I Full fight walkthrough step-by-step # After choosing to approach the arena, you're given a choice of to: "here to fight", "here to watch" "Leave". # After choosing to fight, you're greeted by a man and told there's rules to follow (rules are given before each match. Choice of: "yes" following rules, "leave" # After agreeing to rules, the man will take you in and he explains that the top prize are children who are rescued or lost in the arena. Choice of: "how does it work?", "ask about opponent", "Leave", "go to the arena" #* "How does it work?" '''He'll tell you that once you start, you '''CAN NOT stop. Should you stop, it's over and you'll have to leave with what reward you've received only. #* "Ask about opponent" 'He tells you that there's undead and living survivors you must face, each harder than the previous match. However, you'll gain weapons and First Aid Kit at various stages. # '"Going to the arena". you will notice someone is fighting in there. The man explains that the current prize is two kids who lost in the prior weeks. # "Watch the contest". The gladiator will fight with rules "No fire arm", however, when he is about to die, he pull out a gun to shoot the sprinters fighting him. Once noticed, the snipers on duty shoots the gladiator dead. # "Enter the arena". 'To participate in the arena, you must go alone. No allies at all or else they will be shot dead. ## You're given an option to take allies to safety before going into the arena. # '"Begin arena" # ROUND ONE - NO FIRE ARMS ## You're faced with: two single runners, and a group of 3 walkers. ## After first move, one group of 3 walkers will appear ## Gain: 90 XP # Finishing the round, the guy explains again that once the battle begins, you'll have to fight to the death, should you succeed, you'll receive prizes and opportunity to leave. # ROUND TWO - CAN USE FIRE ARMS FROM THIS POINT ON ## NOTE This round has a special infected called "MUMBO" (Stands 7 feet tall) ## Starting: a group of 2 MUMBOs, 3 single runners, a group of 2 walkers. ## Lastly, another runner will come in each round totaling 2 new runners ## Gain: 195 XP, Auto Shotgun, some 12ga Shotgun Ammo, and a Machete. # ROUND THREE - EVERYTHING GOES FROM HERE ON ## Starting: a group of 16 walkers, a group of 6 walkers, and a single walker ## No additional zombies come in. ## Gain: 230 XP, two .50cal Desert Eagle, 200x .50cal Desert Eagle Ammo. # ROUND FOUR - WARNING, MANY WALKERS IN THIS ROUND! ## Starting: 2 single runners, a group of 13 walkers, a single walker ## A group of 13 walkers comes in after first move. ## Two groups of 13 walkers comes in after second move. ## Another group of 13 walkers comes in after third move. ## Another group of 13 walkers comes in after fourth move. ## Another group of 13 walkers comes in after fifth move. ## Two groups of 13 walkers comes in after sixth move. ## Another group of 13 walkers comes in after seventh move. ## Two groups of 13 walkers comes in after eighth move. ## LAST group of 13 walkers comes in after ninth move. ## Gain: 1730, 40mm Launcher, and 3x 40mm Frag Grenade. ## There's also a mention of "The great Carl" - The Walking Dead easter egg? # ROUND FIVE ## Starting: A distant survivor w/ Semi Auto Rifle, two distant survivors w/ Hunting Rifle each, two single runners, and a group of 13 walkers ## No additional enemies comes in ## Gain: 240 XP, Humvee, 3x First Aid Kit. You don't gain the enemy survivor weapons. # ROUND SIX - FINAL ROUND ## Starting: Single distant survivor w/ Submachine Gun, single distant survivor w/ Pump Shotgun, single survivor w/ Katana Sword, single survivor w/ Spiked Bat, three groups of 10 walkers. ## No additional enemies comes in. ## Gain: 380 XP, survivor Gabby, survivor Haiden. You don't gain the enemy survivor weapons. # After finishing the arena, you're escorted out. Notable Loots * Weapon 40mm Launcher (three grenade ammo) * Vehicle Humvee * Survivor Gabby * Survivor Haiden Category:Encounters Category:Location-Specific Encounters